Tonight i'm hanging up my halo
by NeriHyuga
Summary: It's a normal day in Skyworld, but it seems like something is wrong with Pit. He is really moody and doesn't feel to well. Regardless of his condition he tries to do his mourning routine like every other day.


" _I think I'm coming out now solo_ _  
_ _I've always been a good guy, although_ _  
_ _I'm through with being me that they know_ _  
_ _tonight I'm hanging up my halo"_

"Hey Pit, it's morning already. You should get out of bed, only the early bird is getting the worm you know"

The young angel just grumbled when the light and annoying voice pulled him out of his sleep. The woman chuckled at his behavior and snapped the link with her little guy, so that he could get up and ready for his morning routine.

Pit opened his eyes, but narrowed them in an instant when the bright sun pierced his blue orbs. It took him some seconds before he grew accustomed to it, then he shoved his blanket back and his legs out of the bed. He let out a loud yawn, while popping his joints and spreading his wings.

He gave a short glance to these snow-white wings on his back and brushed his fingers through the feathers. They were soft and glistened in the light.

Another yawn left his mouth when he stood up from the bed and moved over to his clothes on the table. Before he grabbed something, he looked down at himself, only wearing his underclothes from yesterday. He hesitated for a moment, thinking about if it was alright to wear them for a second day, but then he brushed the thought aside, grabbed the undershirt and pulled it over his head. He was forced to fold his wings, so that they wouldn't get stuck in the process of undressing.

Done with that he proceeded with the shorts and pulled them down. Not giving a second glance to his bare body he grabbed the new pair of underclothes from the table and dressed himself again. Then he took the white tunic and wrapped it around his body. With the help of the brown belt, he kept the under part, with the red sticking, in place. Then he wrapped the white scarf around his neck. He took one end of the scarf and the two lose ends of his tunic and pinned them together with the red jewel so that they were kept in place. After doing that he slipped into his golden bangles, brown gauntlets and brown shoes.

Finished with dressing the little angel went into the bathroom attached to his bedroom to do his business and brushing his teeth. Then he finally left his room, but not before grabbing the golden laurel wreath that was placed on the shelf beside the door. He placed the wreath on his brown locks and left the room.

"Finally getting up sleepyhead? Your Centurions are already waiting for their training. I told them you overslept and that they can begin without you" again Lady Palutena spoke with him in his head. Pit let out a small sigh before he answered: "Yeah… I'm going now" not really motivated. He would rather go to bed again and sleep some more…

"Pit… is everything alright?" Palutenas voice revealed her worries, it wasn't normal for the light angel to be so grumpy. "If you aren't feeling well, we can postpone the training and I will get you something to eat. I'm sure this would raise your mood again" spoke the goddess of light with a soft voice.

But Pit only shook his head and reminded himself. He couldn't let his mood get between his duty… he promised. "No, everything is alright. I'm sorry Lady Palutena. I will go train them now" he managed to put a smile on his face and the goddess was relieved. "Alright, then I will not detain you any longer. But please tell me if something is wrong with you, alright?" he could almost feel her smile while talking and Pit nodded. "Yes, I will tell you", he just wanted to get his silence back.

Doing these things yesternight was a stupid idea, but he didn't had a choice now. He would bear with it for the time being, not feeling too well. He didn't thought he would feel so week the next day, but if he recalled about it… he shouldn't be surprised that it strained his body.

Pit walked down the hall, not giving a glance to the big, white marble pillars left and right. He only wanted to reach his destination and after leaving the hallway, the small garden and the fountains behind him, he finally reached the training ground.

The white marble spread out before him, but changed soon into light, brown soil. A small arena was on the left, together with training puppets beside it and training stands for the bows were on the right side. A small training track circled around the whole training ground. It was for running on the ground, but in the same time for racing in the air.

Palutena was right, his centurions already trained on their own. Some of them were in the air and flew in high-speed over the track, training their little wings on their helmets. Others brawled together in the arena, fought with the straw dolls or trained their shooting skills. But as soon as their captain entered the place they stopped in their doing and gathered before him.

"Good morning captain!" the centurions greeted him in a chorus. Pits lips twitched for a second when this deafening sound reached his ears, but brushed the sensation aside with a small shook of his head. "Morning. Seems like you are already warmed up, so let's begin", Pit raised his voice so that he wouldn't only be a captain on paper. "Are you alright captain? Lady Palutena told us that you aren't feeling well" one centurion raised his voice in concern.

She did what!? Damn, he had told her everything was alright, couldn't she just shut her mouth!? He didn't want to be questioned about his well-being the whole day.

"I'm okay! Stop asking stupid questions and go to work! Flap your wings and make a race in the air, ten times around the whole temple!" he snapped at the angels in annoyance. The centurions shrieked by his sudden snapping and loud voice. Their captain really was in a bad mood!

"Ten times!?", one centurion asked in disbelief, but when he got hit by Pits death-stare, shooting from these blue sapphires, he jumped, turned around and rose into the sky.

"Any more complaints!?" he shouted to the group and all the other angels shook their head in a wild gesture and quickly followed the other one hastily into the air.

"Pit… aren't you to hard with your warriors? Do you want them to get wing cramps?" again the soft voice meddled with his affairs. Pit closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "They are too soft. It's good for them to get some serious training once in a while" he answered her, his voice calmed down again.

"That's so sudden, but I will not meddle with your training. You aren't yourself today, are you sure everything is alright?" Pit blinked when hearing her words. She was right… this wasn't like himself at all, letting his mood out on the others, he never did that… did he? Always being that goody-goody angel and getting on everyone's nerves being so annoyingly cheerful. Today he really wasn't in the mood to act like that… act like everything was alright. Maybe it was the best to stop the training for today and get something to eat? But then he would lose the bet, no he couldn't risk that!

"Yes… I'm just a little moody today. I didn't get much sleep, I had a nightmare", he couldn't say that he was out this night. Or he would risk getting caught.

"Oh that sounds awful, maybe a little flight will help you relieve you of your fatigue?" she didn't even end these words, when his wings began to glow in a golden light. It placed a small smile on his lips, then he jumped into the air and flapped his wings. He knew he wasn't flying by himself, but this didn't stop him from doing as if he was.

"That's a great idea!" he said with a smile on his face. He definitely needed to get his mood back, being himself again. Smiling and beaming like the sun! Lady Palutena laughed at the sight, she was glad that her little angel was happy again.

With the help of the power of flight Pit was soaring through the sky and joined the training of his centurions. The smile didn't leave his face, even if he had a hard time holding it up. After some leaps around the temple he saw that the first angels got exhausted and tried their best to remain in the air.

"It's alright, you can stop if you don't have enough strength" he talked to him in a soft voice and the centurions looked at him with a relieved smile, then they nodded and let themselves fall down till they could land safe on the ground.

"You are reaching your limit too. Five minutes are almost over, I will let you down now" Lady Palutena warned him and Pit nodded. "It's alright" he wished he could fly longer in the sky, but it wasn't possible with the power of flight. So he went down and landed safe on the ground, his wings lost their glow and shrank back to their usual size. He looked up to the other centurions still flying. But one after another they reached their limit of strength and landed.

Most of them were so exhausted that they needed to sit down and get their breath for some seconds. "The training is over for now. Get some rest, we will make a second round in the evening" he told them softly and the centurions nodded and smiled at him.

"Thank you captain!", they thanked him in delight and Pit only shook his head. "I shouldn't have let my mood out on you. I'm sorry for that" he needed to give his best. Behaving half-assed would not get him anywhere.

Again the centurion nodded and then one after the other left the training ground and Pit behind. The white angel only took his golden bow and got to the training goals, he began shooting white arrows at the goals and almost always hits the bullseye. This made him grin in satisfaction.

"You did well Pit" Palutenas voice was soft and Pit stopped in his doing. He furrowed his brows in confusion. Did she know? No, this couldn't be. "Thank you Lady Palutena" he thanked her for the kind words, then began shooting at the goals again, hitting bullseye after bullseye.

He didn't know how long he was shooting at the goals, releasing his fatigue and stress. But soon the sun was in the middle of the sky, showing that the morning was almost over. Suddenly his belly gave off a loud growl. "Oh..." right, he was a big eater and almost always hungry. Pit was so concentrated in his shooting that he almost forgot his hunger. But his belly reminded him again.

"It's time to eat something little fighter. The meal is already finished, it's rare for you to be one of the last at the table" Lady Palutena chuckled. "Oh right! I'm starving!" Pit shouted and held his belly. He wasn't hesitating any longer and left his bow on the training ground to rush over to the dining hall.

Lady Palutena was right. He was one of the last and the people looked at him in surprise when he entered.

Pit only smiled at them and shrugged his shoulders. Then he went to the table and sat down, it only took him a second before he grabbed a plate and shoved it full with the tasty meals presented. Without hesitation he began to devour his food and he didn't stop until he had eaten almost 5 plates. "That was good", Pit said with a smirk and rubbed his belly in his typical manner. The other angels laughed at the usual sight. It seemed like their captain was himself again and over his moody behavior.

The light angel grinned and let out a burp, surprised by that he hold his hand before his mouth. This made the others laugh even louder and suddenly Pits grin dropped. Nobody seemed to realize it, but he wanted to go now. Somehow everything was too loud for his taste.

"It's okay Pit, you can go. But be on call, you need to visit a human town today, they praised me so wholeheartedly and I want to thank them with a little blessing of their weeds", Lady Palutena looked at him with a soft smile and Pit nodded. "I will rest a little, but I will be there when you need me" he answered her and the smile grew back on his face. This deepened the glad look on Palutenas face and she sent him off with a big smile.

"I didn't thought you would manage so well" she smirked and whispered when Pit was about to leave. He looked back over his shoulders for a second. Did he heard her right? He must have imagined… or she really knew what was going on. Then it would not go well for him, he didn't want her to know.

Finally released from his duty for the time being, Pit went to the big garden in the back of the temple. He loved it here, it was silent and that was all he wanted. He let out a deep sigh and rested himself at the feet of one of the trees. He leaned back against the trunk and his wings worked like a soft pillow. The little angel closed his blue orbs and was soon gone into a deep sleep.

"Pit, wake up. We need to go now" again the soft voice woke him and he opened his eyes, letting out a deep yawn. He earned a chuckle because of that but didn't react to it. Pit stood up and popped his joints again. "Alright, I'm up" he said with a smile on his face. It seemed like his mood was better. Shutting his eyes had a good effect.

"Very good, then we will head off now" Lady Palutena said with a cheerful voice and the white light appeared around him. Pit felt the gravity turn, when he was lifted up by the light. Slowly drifting into the air, but before he left the light his body vanished and the only thing left behind were small, white feathers.

"Off I go!" he shouted, when he stood up in the darkness and went for the door that opened before him. With a jump he left the darkness behind and rose into the air. His wings began to glow gold again and spread to their full size.

The earth stretched out under him and around him was nothing more than the beautiful, blue sky. Pit made a happy roll in the air, before he flapped his wings and gained more speed. The ground scurried beneath him and he enjoyed flying to his heart content. This time the big smile on his face wasn't forced.

"I see you are feeling way better now. I'm glad to have my little angel back. Look the town isn't far anymore" Lady Palutena sayed with a happy voice and Pit saw what she meant. He could see the town appearing at the horizon. He knew the flight was over as soon as he reached it. But he couldn't extend it, otherwise he would risk that his power of flight came off.

Pit almost reached the town, when something fell out of the clouds in an incredible speed. He narrowed his eyes in surprise when he realized who was approaching them after seeing this dark blue flash. What the hell was he doing here? He knew he had a mission today, like himself. So he shouldn't be here.

"What are you doing here?" Pit snapped when the darker angel catched up to him. Pittoo only drew him a confused look, making the lighter angel even angrier."Stop looking like that… I asked you something!"

"Don't be so mean! I just wanted to say hallo!" the black-haired angel snapped back and pouted his cheeks.

"Stop it! You both!" another shrill voice came up. A voice Pit just knew too well… this annoying little goddess. Viridi was angry about something and she didn't hold behind the bushes for long: "I don't know how the hell you did that! But go back into your own bodies! I'm getting crazy here!" the blond goddess shouted.

Lady Palutena only chuckled: "That's what was going on. I knew something was off. How did you swap your bodies? And why?"

"I found an interesting stone! And I thought it would be incredible exciting swapping bodies! Pittoo didn't want at first but when I made a challenge out of it he agreed to it" Pittoo or… better Pit shouted with a happy glee.

That hit a nerve of the darker angel in the lighter ones body, he clenched his fist and gave the other one a good punch right in his face. He didn't care that he practically punched himself in this case.

"Urg!" Pit stumbled back in the air and held his nose.

"Pit!" Palutena shouted in concern.

"That hurts! Why did you beat me!?" Pit glared at his brother while still holding his nose.

"Stop grinning with my body like that! I look like an idiot! And it seems like I won the challenge, you got discovered first" Pittoo crossed his arms and grinned sadistic.

"That wasn't hard in the first place! Him acting like you is worth then the real deal" Viridi growled in annoyance. "Now go back into your real body, you know that I need you or I will lean Pits body for the mission. I can't take any more seconds with this stupid dork!" Viridi shouted in their heads.

"Shut up, you making me deaf! Changing bodies isn't as easy as it sounds." Pittoo snapped and grumbled in the same time.

"That was the reason why you acted like that this morning. You were exhausted from changing bodies" Palutena said softly and Pittoo only gave a huff.

"I wish that would be the case for this stupid angel… he was annoying since the moment he opened his eyes. Oh by the way, he really enjoyed your body Pittoo" Viridi chuckled with an evil grin, even if they couldn't saw her.

Pit instantly flushed deep red, what looked really strange considering him being in Pittoos body.

Pittoo only shot daggers at the other: "You did what!?"

"I didn't do anything!" Pit tried to defend himself.

"Pit… what is that supposed to mean?" Lady Palutenas voice was sharp. What did her little cute, innocent angel do?

"It isn't supposed to mean anything! I didn't do anything!" Pit shouted helplessly. His red face was saying the opposite though.

"I want my body back, now!" Pittoo shouted furiously. But he knew this wasn't possible, because then they wouldn't be able to do their mission.

"Yes that's a good idea!" Viridi agreed thought. This was a real mess.

"We can't! You know that Pittoo!" Pit said and tried to avoid the glare of the other one.

"Stop calling me that! Alright… then we will spend the rest of the day in these bodies if we don't have another choice. But as soon as our missions are over we will swap!" Pittoo snapped and made his position clear.

"Alright!", Pit nodded, he wished this was over soon. He didn't want any more embarrassing topics to come up.

"But I'm borrowing the real Pittoo then! I can't stand another minute with this stupid angel!" with that Viridi guided Pit down to the ground and took off the power of flight. The slate grey wings shrank again and the dark blue glow vanished.

"Alright, then we will swap angels for the time being. But be careful with the body of my little Pit" Palutenas voice showed her amusement, this whole situation was really funny somehow.

"I'm careful and Pit… when I hear that you touched my body again I will drown you in one of your favorite hot springs!" Pittoo snapped at the lighter angel and Pit grew red again.

"I didn't touch anything!" he shouted, trying to defend himself again.

"Oh please. Don't act so innocent, I got you in the act and I really didn't want to see that, believe me!" Viridi huffed at the white angel. That was really a sight she didn't need to see.

"Again… what did you do Pit?" Lady Palutenas voice was as sharp as ever and Pit only shook his head in a wild gesture, then he gave up.

"I… can't say that…" he admitted and dropped his head.

"Okay… then we definitely need to talk about how far you are allowed to go with another person's body without his approval" she lectured him.

"Do that when we are gone! I want to go! Now!" Pittoo shouted furiously, he didn't want to hear another word. That topic was over for him!

He landed on the ground and the golden light vanished, he shot another dagger at Pit and the other one made a step back, not sure if Pittoo will come over and hit him again.

"Yes… I agree. I will bring him back this evening" Viridi had the last word and a green-golden light appeared around Pittoo, engulfing him and sending him back to her nature palace, only leaving leaves scattering around.

O

Credits go to Simon Curtis – Halo

The song gave me this idea

English is not my native tongue, so if you see faults feel free to say so, it will help me to get better ^^


End file.
